Many types of input devices are available for performing operations in a computing system, such as buttons or keys, mice, trackballs, joysticks, touch sensor panels, touch screens, or the like. Touch screens may come in a variety of forms, such as a touch sensor panel, which may include a clear or transparent panel with a touch-sensitive surface and a display device, which may include a display positioned partially or fully behind the touch panel so that the touch-sensitive surface may cover at least a portion of the viewable area of the display device. Touch screens generally allow a user to perform various functions by touching (e.g., physical contact) the touch sensor panel or by near-field proximity to it. In general, a computing system may register the touch event and may be capable of performing one or more actions based at least in part on registration of the touch event.
Touch screens, or devices that may incorporate, or be compatible with, touch screen technology, seem to be increasingly popular. Their popularity with consumers may be partly attributable to their relative ease or versatility of operation, as well as their declining price. In addition, touch screens may also be increasingly popular due, in part, to their generally decreasing overall size, their reliability, or their robustness. A corollary to these characteristics may be that, from a manufacturer's perspective, costs associated with producing devices including touch screens, or producing devices including touch screens with characteristics which are believed to be desirable for consumers, have decreased or become less onerous. Accordingly, there generally is a desire to continue to develop approaches or techniques believed to be desirable for consumers or end-users in terms of cost, performance or a combination thereof.